Sunyshore City
Sunyshore City (Japanese: ナギサシティ Nagisa City) is a city in the region of Sinnoh, and the location of the region's final Pokémon Gym. Sunyshore City is known as a major port town and the gateway to Sinnoh's Pokémon League. It is situated on a narrow spit of land bordered by the sea and the mountains. To make up for the lack of space, the city built solar panels to use for power and roads. There are suspended roads throughout the city that collect solar energy to power the city. Jasmine, Olivine City's Gym Leader, is seen in this city. She states that Sunyshore reminds her of home, because they both are by the sea, and both have a rather large lighthouse. After beating Volkner, Jasmine will give the player . Until after Team Galactic is defeated and , , or is caught or defeated, the city experiences a massive blackout, and a man in Valor Lakefront prevents anyone from entering , the only way to Sunyshore from the rest of Sinnoh. Slogan Solar Powered! (Japanese: The town where the sun shines.) Places of interest Sunyshore Market The Sunyshore Market is a small building located in Sunyshore City. It is located in the center of Sunyshore City, just north of the Poké Mart, by the beach. The Sunyshore Market is one of the world's largest Seal centers. It is well known for its big selection of Seals from around the world. The building is always stacked with boxes of products. There are four desks and only three are occupied, though the player can only purchase items from the Seal shop by the man at the back of the room. The man at the stand will sell the Poké Ball Seals. To buy these Seals, the player first must have obtained the Seal Case from the house just west of the Solaceon Ruins. The Seals he sells change every day. There is also a lady on the left to the entrance at the market giving away an to certain Pokémon, that have 510 Effort values. Walkway This city is also famous for its walkway, which is necessary for traveling around the city. Vista Lighthouse The Vista Lighthouse can be found in the far south-eastern corner of Sunyshore City. While not as spectacular as the lighthouse in Johto, consisting only of an elevator and an observation deck, it has a similarity in that it is the location in which the city's Gym Leader, Volkner, is found before appearing in the Pokémon Gym. The player can see the Sinnoh Pokémon League building if they look into the binoculars. Volkner, unlike Jasmine, however, is not caring for an ailing Pokémon, merely contemplating remaining a Gym Leader or going to the to challenge the Elite Four, since he has had no worthy challengers for a while. Julia There is also a lonely woman named Julia who will hand out Ribbons, one for each day of the week. The Ribbons she hands out differ according to her mood, which changes every day. The she hands out are as follows: Pokétch developer In the house only reachable by , a lone scientist has been given the okay by the Pokétch Company to develop original Pokétch applications. If he is shown a Pokémon with one of three Natures, he will give away one of three different applications. *'Serious' - app *'Naive' - app *'Quirky' - app Pokémon Rock Pokémon Rock is a giant rock formation found on the east side of the city. Pokémon Rock is one of the city's famous landmarks, famous for its strange shape that resembles a standing in the bay, with the water covering its feet. Sunyshore Gym The Sunyshore Gym is the official Gym of Sunyshore City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Volkner. s who defeat him receive the . The Sunyshore Gym is a three-room Gym where the main floor is made up of gigantic gears and clockwork suspending platforms operated by buttons. To get through, Trainers need to rotate the platforms in a correct order to create a path. The Gym has exposed dynamos that use up a large amount of electrical power, prompting the town to renovate the pathways into solar energy collectors. For defeating Volkner, Trainers receive the , , and the ability to use outside of battle. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , the population of Sunyshore City is 47, the same as that of Pastoria City. Pokémon Platinum In , the population of Sunyshore City is 48. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items }} }} }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch app developer if shown a Pokémon with a Serious Nature (requires )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch app developer if shown a Pokémon with a Naive Nature (requires )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From the Pokétch app developer if shown a Pokémon with a Quirky Nature (requires )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Platinum On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, the Trainer will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / / / / |1|402|Kricketune|♂| / / / / |None|36=ポール|37=Paul}} In the anime Sunyshore City, like the , is shown to be a city built around solar energy, with numerous solar panels and Sunyshore Tower powering various technological machines in the city. Many escalators and roads made up of moving tiles are found throughout the city, and a lighthouse is also situated at the city's shore. and first arrived in Sunyshore City in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where Ash visited the Sunyshore Gym, only to find the Gym was handing out free Badges. Angered, Ash met of the Elite Four, who brought him to the disenchanted Volkner. Despite Ash personally requesting a Gym , Volkner still refused to battle him. Flint decided to battle Ash, and they were able to renew the spark for battling within Volkner. In The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, as Ash and Volkner prepared to have their Gym battle, the electricity was cut off unexpectedly. They realized that this was due to stealing Sunyshore Tower. Ash and Volkner successfully fought off Team Rocket, but Ash's Gym battle had to be postponed as the tower needed repairs. Ash and his friends decided to take this opportunity to head to Valor Lakefront for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Ash returned to Sunyshore City for his Gym battle in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!. Ash defeated Volkner, earning him the Beacon Badge. In Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! Ash missed the boat to Lily of the Valley Island and stayed in Sunyshore City, only to meet , Jasmine, and Flint. Jasmine challenged Flint to a battle but lost, while Ash battled Kenny to decide who should travel with from now on. Ash left for the Sinnoh League at the end of the episode. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sunyshore City first appeared when the manager of Valley Windworks visited the city to investigate a blackout. Sunyshore City was where emerged from the Distortion World at the end of the this chapter, but was immediately struck down by a commanded by Cynthia's . Everyone who was at the Distortion World got out safely, with the portal only closing after Giratina went through it. Trivia * Sunyshore is Cyrus's hometown. * The layout of the city is very similar to Olivine City with exits to the north and west of the city, two houses in the northeastern corner, Gym in the northwestern corner and a lighthouse in the southeastern corner. ** This city is also similar to Vermilion City in Kanto. Both's Gym Leaders use Electric-type Pokémon, and both are port cities. * As Jasmine leaves the player with HM07, she walks back to the shore saying "...Um... I... I don't know how I should say this, but good luck." This is the same phrase she gives players that defeat her in Olivine Gym. Name origin Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Cities de:Sonnewik es:Ciudad Marina fr:Rivamar it:Arenipoli ja:ナギサシティ zh:滨海市